


And One to Grow On

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: It's Bill's birthday, and Severus has a special present.





	And One to Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

"I understand it's your birthday, William." 

Bill lounged in the doorway of Severus' office, surprised but pleased that Severus knew. He hadn't mentioned it; Mum fussed over him enough as it was, and Severus didn't seem the type to make a big deal out birthdays, neither his own nor anyone else's. 

"How'd you know?" 

"Your mother sent me an owl this morning, inviting me to dinner in honor of the birthday boy." 

Bill rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the doorframe, strolling across the room to Severus' desk. "Figures. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I don't," Severus said bluntly, rising to his feet as Bill approached his desk. "Not any more than I imagine they really want me there." 

As much as Bill would have liked to argue the point, he couldn't. This was one time he couldn't, in all fairness, defend his family, because he knew the truth: his siblings all hated Snape, especially Ron and Ginny, and his mother disliked him by default for having been so harsh not only to her children, but to Harry as well. None of them except his father bothered to hide the fact that they were mystified by Bill's relationship with him. As Mum put it, Bill gave up a relationship with a beautiful young woman who could give her grandchildren in favor of an older, ugly, ill-tempered and horrid man, and none of them understood why. But then, none of them had ever heard the way Severus said his name -- always his full name, never "Bill" -- while they were making love: deep and silken, and in that single word, Bill heard all the things Severus would never speak of aloud. 

"Fair enough." Bill perched on the edge of Severus' desk. "I'll bring home some cake, and we can have a private celebration with the frosting later." 

"That is an acceptable alternative," Severus said, reaching down to open one of his desk drawers. "But that isn't why I asked to see you here." 

"Then why did you?" Bill had been curious about that ever since he received the owl; Severus never asked him to come to the school, and he had been a little worried that something was wrong. 

Severus pulled something out of the drawer and held it up: a paddle. "I believe there is a particular birthday tradition that involves a spanking," he said, and Bill gaped at him and then at the paddle and then at him again. "Drop your trousers, Mr. Weasley, and bend over my desk." 

Bill found himself complying even before his brain consciously decided he was going to; while Severus went to close and lock the door, he unfastened his trousers swiftly and let them fall to the floor, and then he leaned over Severus' desk, propping himself up on his elbows. How fitting that Severus would want to enact _this_ tradition! 

"Underpants as well, Mr. Weasley." 

Bill glanced at Severus over his shoulder and grinned mischievously before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his underpants and pushing them down as well. "I'm beginning to think you have more than just a birthday spanking on your mind, Professor." 

Severus stood behind and just to the side of Bill and rubbed the flat of the paddle against Bill's arse in slow circles, making him squirm and moan with anticipation. "You're being awfully impudent for someone with his trousers around his ankles and a paddle against his arse, Mr. Weasley." 

Before Bill could reply, Severus drew his arm back and landed the first stinging swat, and Bill yelped, partly with pain, partly with surprise. Setting a steady rhythm, Severus covered Bill's arse with swift blows until his pale, freckled skin was bright pink, until Bill was writhing continously, not bothering to hold back his moans and cries as his fingers scrabbled uselessly against the smooth surface of the desk. Severus would want to hear his pleasure, and Bill wanted Severus to know exactly how much he was enjoying his birthday spanking. Never mind that he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably at dinner that night -- and he knew that was part of the reason why Severus had administered the spanking before rather than after. No doubt Severus would amuse himself with imagining Bill explaining why his arse was so tender to his scandalized family. 

Finally, Severus put the paddle aside and bent to soothe Bill's stinging arse with long, broad swipes of his tongue, and Bill groaned and pushed his hips up, but all too soon, Severus straightened and stepped back. Bill stood up slowly and bent to pull up his underpants and trousers carefully, wincing as the fabric brushed against his sensitized skin. Severus watched, smirking, and then picked up the paddle and moved to return it to its drawer.

Skirting around the desk, Bill moved close enough to frame Severus' face between his hands and draw him into a light, lingering kiss. "Thank you, Severus." 

Severus rested his hands at Bill's waist and murmured against his lips. "Happy Birthday, William." 

Bill smiled and kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip this time. "It already has been."


End file.
